What Do You Want From Me
by Howling SheWolf
Summary: France reflects on his relationship with a girl called "the Siren". Short one shot based on the song "What Do You Want From Me" by Jerrod Niemann For some reason it pops up as Finland as a character. Just so you know this is a FRANCE STORY.


It had been a long week and Francis Bonnefoy was looking for a good place to find someone to stay the night with him. He strolled down the streets before hearing his name.

"Hey Francis!" Alfred F. Jones yelled from in front of a building. Francis looked up to see the American waving. "Come on in!" he said as Francis walked up. "Have a few drinks and listen to this girl sing. She's so good, they call her Siren." Alfred laughed as Francis followed him inside.

Inside was a dim lit bar filled with smoke. There were small tables scattered through out the room all facing the brightly lit stage where instruments sat astray.

"Come on, let's sit up front." Alfred cheered as Francis joined him. They were sitting as Francis was seriously pondering why he was even in this bar. A beer was set in front of him. He looked up to see Arthur Kirkland.

"Why are you here you frog!" Arthur yelled.

"Hey, guys really! We just got back from war, let's enjoy this time without fighting." Alfred took his drink from Arthur. Arthur grumbled as the room cheered. Francis looked around to find the reason for the cheering.

On the stage was a beautiful woman with a guitar. She wore a simple white off the shoulder dress that just passed her knees. She was barefoot and her long brown hair flowed freely down her back. She wore a small grin and her eyes were closed. From his spot, Francis would see her face well. She had long eyelashes. Her upper lips created a pout, seeing as her lower lip was bigger. Her nose was wide, but it fit her face beautifully. She opened her eyes to reveal a pair of stunning blue eyes looked down directly at him.

"I see we have some soldiers in the audience." She said sweetly in her soft voice. "Welcome home!" she smiled and Francis felt like there was no one else in the room. Her smile was meant for him and him alone. He felt like she was personally welcoming him home.

**Why'd you call, me today, with nothin new to say? You pretend, it's just hello, but you know what it does to me...**

"Bonjour ma belle." Francis greeted the woman who was fixing the strings of the fiddle in her lap. She was sitting in a stool in front of the bar where she sang. She wore long skirts and a thin blouse.

"Aren't you chipper." She laughed to herself. Francis chuckled from behind her and slid his arms around her waist.

"Well, after a night like last night, why wouldn't I be?" he grinned kissing her cheek. She blushed lightly and Francis just smiled down at the beautiful woman.

"I thought I wouldn't see you again because you left this morning without saying goodbye." She muttered keeping her eyes on the fiddle in her lap. Francis looked down at the woman, lifting her face. Her stunning blue eyes looked up to him, slightly shocking him.

"Ma belle, why would I run away from you." He smiled, making the beautiful creature under his fingers smile, making Francis's heart skip a beat.

**I get so tired, of living like this, I don't have the time, and neither do my friends, to stay up at night, to pull me through, and to find the things to keep my mind off of you…**

She was crying and it was his fault. The beautiful brunette was crying her eyes out because Francis couldn't keep it in his pants.

"Ma cher, I deeply apologize for what I've done. I love you and you alone." He crouched down beside her. He took her trembling hands as she continued to cry. "Cher" he said softly. She shook her head pushing his hands away.

"No" she said in her soft voice, cracking between her tears. "I don't want to do this anymore. You're not even mine to begin with." She choked before scrambling to her feel and leaving France alone in her bedroom.

**What do you want me to say? That I'm content? That I'm on the fence? That I wish you would've stayed?**

Francis sat stunned as her blue eyes spotted him in the back of the smoke filled bar. She sang the words with such pain and passion. It literally broke his heart to listen to the words. Before she sang with such happiness, he literally fell in love at first site.

"Oh baby what do you want, what do you want, what do you want from me? To come here and make love tonight, because you're feelin lonely?" her eyes stayed glued to him and he felt so small under her gaze. His stomach twisted into knots and he had to look down at his drink. He did that, and there was no denying it.

**You keep taking me back, taking me back, where I've already been. When we wake up and say goodbye, it's like I'm losing you again. Can't you see? What do you want, what do you want from me? **


End file.
